A New Day, A New Beginning
by Animerona
Summary: The Mori's(not from OHSHC) have moved in from across the street and the new girl is suddenly pulled into the dangers of the Mafia World. After Kokuyo Arc and so on. Ratings may change, depends on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, only my oc(s)

Chapter 1- A New Home

The city blurred as she sat in the back, gazing at the clear blue sky. She was moving from Tokyo to the peaceful Namimori. She glanced at the front and saw her mother typing on her sleek laptop and her father whistling along with the radio.

Stuffing her hand in her hoodie pocket, she pulled out her iPod and some earphones. Puting them in and turning up the volume a bit, she listened to Miku Hatsune sing "World is Mine". Quietly mouthing the lyrics along with Miku, she closed her eyes in content and slept for the rest of the day.

Two hours later, she groggily woke up to her father shaking her shoulder and she let out a small yawn. Taking out her earphones, she wrapped them around her iPod and stuffed them in her pocket. Stepping out of the car, she stretched her arms and put them down.

"Nami" her mother's piercing grey eyes stared at her. "Yes?" she asked, uncertainty lacing her words. "Tomorrow you are to pick up your uniform and grab your schedule. You shall go to school the day after" her mother said strictly.

Nami sighed and said "Yes mother" before she popped up the trunk and helped her father unload their luggage. A U-hual was parked besides their car and held all of their furniture. Rolling up her sleeves, she grabbed two suitcases and nudged rhe front door open before entering their new house. Placing them on the ground near the stairs, she went back outside and continued to help her father out.

*From Across the Street*

Sawada Nana hummed a happy tune as she prepared brunch for her family. Her son was up in his room studying for his test alon with his friends from school. "Hmm, I wonder what our new neighbors are like" she pondered, briefly pausing before she continued on.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mainly Tsuna, watched helplessly as Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"Damn Baseball-Idiot! How dare you make Juudaime look stupid!" the silver-haired teen yelled, fists clenching tightly. "Maa Maa, I didn't mean it like that. Haha~" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, scratching his cheek, his usual happy grin on his face.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled from the kitchen. "Why don't you go and introtuce you and yur friends to our new neighbors" she said. Tsuna blinked and suddenly remembered that the Sukomigu family moving out last month. "W-We will!" he yelled back, a bead of sweat formed aroud his head.

"Ne, is it alright if we visit someone from across the street?" he asked his friends nervously. "If Juudaime says so!" the silver haiered teen exclaimed in adoration as Yamamoto laughed and agreed to come as well. They them went downstairs and went across the street to greet the neighbors.

As soon as they arrived, they all gwaked as they saw a small boy in a cow suit on the rooftop laughing as if he ruled the world. "Gyahaha! Bow to Lambo-san!" he yelled, hands on his hips. A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes yelled up at the kid.

"Oi! Little boy, get down from there!" he hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth. Lambo simply laughed and unsurprisingly slipped off with a single step. At the same time, a petite girl with shoulder length brown hair came out of the house and did not expect Lambo.

Her wide pink eyes stared at his quivering green ones as he landed on her stomach, causing them both to crash. "Ooof!" She landed on her rear end and glanced at Lambo with surprise and worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently to the crying boy. Tsuna and his friends rusned towards them and skid to a stop in font of them. "Lambo! Don't do that! You're lucky she was there at the right time" Tsuna scolded the boy.

Lambo continued to cry and stuffed his face in her hoodie. "Tch. Damn cow, making Juudaime worry like that" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

The girl blinked up at the three of them and asked "You know him?" indicating towards Lambo. "H-Hai, he's my...cousin" Tsuna said, a nervous smile on his face. "Ah!" the girl suddenly exclaimed, surprising the trio. She stood up and help a sniffling Lambo in her arms. "My name's Nami Mori" she said, using one hand to wave a little, a small smile on her face.

"Eh!?" Tsuna exclaimed. 'N-Nami Mori?' he thought wih disbelief. Seeing his face, Nami giggled a bit and said "Surprised? I was too a week ago."

"A-ah, My name's Tsuna" the brunette introduced himself with a nervous laugh. Yamamoto laughed at the name resemblence and also introduced himself.

"My name's Takeshi Yamamoto" he said cheerfully. "That's Gokudera over there" he pointed to Gokudera as he said this.

"It's nice to meet you all" she said happily before glancing back at Lambo.

"Um, do you think you can take him. I still have a lot of things to unpack" she sheepishly said. Tsuna panicked at this and apologized before taking Lambo and going back to his house, Yamamoto and Gokudera followed after him after a cheerful goodbye from the baseball lover. She watched them walked back across the street and smiled a bit.

Walking back in, she closed the front door and went upstairs to her room.

'Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting day' she thought, unpacking her clothes and funiture. After an hour and thirty minjtes of unpacking, she wiped away some sweat and smiled at the newly decorated room. Cream colored walls were decorated with framed pictures of her and her friends and a light blue bed was placed near the window. A small coffee table stood in the middle and her desk was near her bed. A small light brown chest stood at he end of her bed and held her manga and anime. Her closet was filled wih all of her clothes and her shoes were underneath them.

Walking back downstairs, Nami stretched and popped her mucles before she told her father that she was going to explore the town and left to the streets of Namimori.

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed this! And honestly, I actually made her up when I was 13, so I was really surprised when I first saw Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

So~ please leave a review if you want and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitma Reborn!, only my oc(s)

Day 2-A New Life

She slowly sat up as her alarm clock rang loudly. Slamming her fist down, she rubbed her eye with her other hand and placed her feet on the ground. Shifting away some blankets, she stood up and stretched, causing her shirt to lift off, showing a bit of her stomach. Walking out her room, the door made a slow creek and stilled as she walked down the hall. Turning to a door on the left, she turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was about medium sized and had a average sized mirror above a sink while the toliet stayed on the right side between the sink and a round bathtub. Nami turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water, slowing snapping her out of her dazed state. Wiping her face with a bathroom towel, she then grabbed her toothbrush and proceeded on her usual morning routine. After 5 to 10 minutes, she came out and went back into her room to change into something comfortable. With faded blue jeans, a loose grey shirt with long sleeves, and light brown flats.

Glancing at her alarm clock, she briefly saw that it was 6:38 A.M. and she sighed. 'I'll never understand why mom made me set up my alarm at 6 A.M.' she thought to herself as she walked downstairs. Grabbing a small energy bar, she went out and walked towards Nami-Chuu to get her schedule and uniform. Greeting some early birds along the way, she eventually reached the school after 7 minutes and walked throught the open gates.

Pulling the door, she walked in and looked for the front office. Walking aimlessly around the halls, she finally saw a sign that said: _"Front Office"_ and knocked softly on the door. She waited a few minutes until a stern, feminine called out "Come in." The door squeaked as she slid the door open and stepped in. She saw a woman with brown hair in a tight bun and piercing brown eyes that almost stared at her soul.

"May I ask for your name miss?" The lady questioned with a raised brow. "Ah, my name's Nami Mori. I'll be going to school here tomorrow" Nami explained, briefly seeing a flash of surpise in the woman's eyes before they returned to normal. "Hmmm" the woman made a small noise at the back of her throat as she type and printed something out.

"Here is your schedule miss Mori" she said, taking the paper and sliding it towards Nami. She hesitantly took her schedule and asked "Can you tell me where to-" she was cut off. "You will find your uniform in the Disciplinary Committee" te woman said cooly. "You will find it on the second floor. There will be a sign that says so, otherwise don't get lost" she finished shortly.

"T-thank you Ma'am" Nami stuttered out before leaving the room. She slid the door closed and walked a bit before she walked up a flight of stairs. Her footsteps echoed a bit in the empty halls and she soon found a door that had a sign above it that said: _"Disciplinary Committee."_ Knocking on the door slowly, she waited for someone to answer. Silence. Slinding the door open, she peeked in and saw a boy with raven hair sleeping in a chair, a black and red coat hung around his shoulders. She saw a flash of yellow and saw that it was a yellow canary nesting on the boy's head. Slowly sliding the door close, she turned around and leaned on the door, a sigh escaping her mouth.

"Who are you?" a deep male voice said beside her. She flinched in surprise and turned her head. She saw that it was a teenager with a weird hairstyle. She blinked up at him since she was about 5'2 and began to sweat nervously. "A-ah, I'll be a new student here starting tomorrow. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you" she said, bowing a bit.

"I see. What is it that you need?" he asked. "The lady at the front office told me that my uniform would be found in the Disciplinary Committee" she explained to him. Nodding his head at her reply, he turned to the door and made a move to slide it open but she grabbed his hand.

"U-um, I don't think it's okay to enter yet. I saw a boy with a yellow bird sleeping in there" she said, glancing at the door.

"You mean Kyoya?" he questioned with a bit of surprise. She looked back at him and asked "You know him then?" He nodded with a reassuring smile at her and said "Don't worry, let's get your uniform." He then slid open the door and instantly, a sleek and silver tonfa nearly missed half an inch by his head.

"Herbivores, what do you want?" the raven haired boy asked in irritation, glaring at the the two. 'H-herbivores?' Nami thought with confusion and surprise. "Kyoya" the nearly attacked boy greeted halfheartily. "I was about to get miss-" he paused, not knowing her name. Seeing his slight confusion, she quickly introduced herself.

"Ah! My name Nami Mori, it's nice to meet you both" she said, bowing at them. The male beside her stared at her with surprise while the raven haired boy looked at her in interest because of the name. "Hn, your uniform will be in the cabinet on your right" he said stiffly, watching her as she smiled at him in thanks before she went to the cabinet. Opening it, she saw two rows of male and female uniforms. Pulling out a girl's uniform that was a size small, she quietly closed it and curiously glanced at the two staring at her.

"I-is something wrong?" she asked. The guy from earlier soon blinked and remember something. "Oh yes! My name is Tetsuya Kusakabe, I am a part of the Disciplinary Committee" he introduced himself before gesturing towards the ravenette. "He is Kyoya Hibari, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee" he said proudly and respectively. Hibari 'Hn'd at Nami and nodded his head a bit. The small yellow canary that nested on his head jerked awake and flapped its wings, its squeaky voice chirping out ""Hibari! Hibari!"

Nami stared at the small canary with awe and cooed at it. "How cute! It knows how to talk." The canary chirped at the girl befor it flew off Hibari's head and circled around her head. After inspecting her, it seemed to deam her worthy of a companion and rested itself on her head. She made a small noise of surpise at this and slowly tapped its head with the tip of her finger. Kusakabe chuckled at the two and said "That's Hibird."

She smiled warmly at Hibird as it landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Patting its soft feathers, she watched it fly back towards Hibari. Seeing his stare on her, she awkwardly smiled a bit. "Hn, herbivore, you've wasted enough time. Now leave" he said cooly at her. "Herbivore, herbivore!" Hibird repeated. Bowing, she walked out and slowly slid the door close. Kusakabe and Hibari heard her footsteps walk away until they could hear no more.

She walked out the building after 10 minutes and clutched her uniform tightly in her grasp. She soon loosened her grip and relaxed a bit. Seeing some students walk by, she heard some of the whisper and gossip.

"Who is that?"

"Is it a new student?"

"She's pretty cute! Maybe a little more than Kyoko-chan!"

"I kinda agree!

"E-Eh!? N-Nami-chan?" she heard a familiar brunetter call out her name. She turned her head and saw Tsuna with Gokudera and Yamamoto right behind him. "Ah, ohayo minna!" she greeted energetically. Yamamoto laughed and greeted her back, waving his hand at her. Gokudera glared at her and said "Quit stalking Juudaime, crazy woman!"

"H-hiee! G-Gokudera! That was rude!" Tsuna exclaimed towards the silver haired teen. Gokudera blushed a bit ashamed and said "G-gomen Juudaime." Nami soon felt a bit awkward again and said "Well, I gotta go home soon. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

She then walked past them and went home for the rest of the day.

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you want and thank you for reading!


End file.
